This is a VA cooperative study to test the hypothesis that non-Q wave myocardial infarction patients have equivalent long term outcomes when evaluated by a strategy of routine diagnostic coronary angiography or by selective specialized non-invasive testing, where coronary angiography is performed only for clinical need or based on objective findings of ischemia on pre-discharged exercise thallium stress test.